Akko's Problem
by Smithss.11
Summary: Akko has a problem, she never knew her parents, but now she will. (One-shot)


Akko had a problem…

She didn't know her parents.

Akko was an orphan from the start, she didn't know who her own mother or father was. It was even harder for her when she married Diana and she couldn't find anyone of her family to celebrate her marriage with. She became even more depressed about that fact when she and Diana adopted their first child, she realized that she'll never get to know who her parents were as well.

Akko sulked around the house, she didn't even notice her wife trying to give her a kiss.

"What's wrong? Ever since we've adopted Susan, you've been depressed, " Diana stated. She held Akko's cheeks.

"It's nothing, it's fine. Let's just go." Akko said flatly.

Akko and Diana went to Sucy's birthday party, she was turning twenty-three, Akko couldn't be happy and was depressed throughout the party. Everyone took notice.

"Akko looks depressed, she's ruining my party, " Sucy stated. She turned to Diana and glared at her. "Fix it."

Diana nods. She goes to Akko and sits next to her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Diana asks. "You can tell me."

"My parents, I never knew them…" Akko says sadly.

"And you became one and you're feeling sad that you never knew them?"

Akko looks at Diana and tears poured out of her eyes.

"You have a loving wife and kid, and close friends, do you think you can move on?"

Akko became hurt, she can never move on from being abandoned by her parents. She ran out of the house in tears. She hopped on her broom and flew to a nearby bar. Akko started to drink in her sadness. Until she saw someone familiar.

"Oh hey, Chariot, " Akko greeted the older witch.

"Akko what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I need to be alone, but I guess I can tell you."

Chariot sat next to Akko and ordered a drink.

"I don't know my parents, they left me when I was born."

Chariot looked at her sadly, "really?"

"I-I'm sad that they weren't there in my life and I'm mad at them for leaving me. But I was so unknown I can't look for them."

Chariot held her chest in pain, "O-oh…"

"I hate both of them for leaving me."

Chariot couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell her. But she knew Akko would hate her forever. She had to tell her. She had to.

"Akko...I-I'm your mother…" Chariot says, she felt so much better letting that out.

Akko felt her heart drop, her idol, her mentor, was the same person that didn't try to raise her when she got the chance. She couldn't take it anymore.

Akko got up and tried to leave, but Chariot grabbed her arm.

"Please let's just talk, " Chariot says.

"No! No, no, no!" Akko shouted and pushed Chariot's hand off her arm and ran out of the bar.

* * *

Akko flew home on her broom, she saw Diana and Susan watching a movie. Akko ran past them and went to their room. Diana followed her.

"You alright babe?" Diana asks through the door.

"No! Leave me alone!" Akko shouted.

"What happened? Where did you go?"

"Chariot…"

"What about her?"

"She's my mother."

Diana was surprised, Akko's idol was her mother? She didn't expect that. She didn't know how to approach her about this. Akko opens the door and hugs Diana.

"I want to hate her, but I-"

"I know, I know, but please try to talk to her. Please?"

Akko nods and gives Diana a kiss.

The next day, Akko was at a grocery store with Susan. She was buying something when she walks into Chariot with her own cart.

"Akko!" Chariot says surprised.

"H-hey…" Akko greeted.

"Is that Susan?"

"Yes"

Chariot felt her heart warm up, she knew that was her granddaughter. She wanted to get to know her, but she knew it would take a long time for it to even happen.

"I wanna talk, I wanna get to know you."

"It's hurting you know? I thought about you every day, you didn't try to find me."

"I did, I found you and followed you to Luna Nova, but I knew I couldn't tell you yet. I'm sorry. I know there is nothing that I can do to help you with that."

"Your right, there isn't."

Akko began to cry and she walks away.

"Akko!" Chariot shouted. She ran after her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Akko please!"

"You never were there!"

Akko was so mad, she left Susan and ran away. But she didn't look both ways and was hit by the car.

"Akko!"

After a few hours Akko woke up in a hospital, Diana and Susan hugged her when she woke up.

"Akko you're ok!" Diana yelled. "Chariot, your mom, helped you get here."

Akko looked at Chariot, she began to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry and thank you. I guess we can try to have a relationship"

"Thank you, Akko." Chariot hugs Akko and she hugs back. "I know it will take years or more to repair our relationship, but I'm willing to try."

"Who is my father? Do I have any siblings?"

"Your father died before I could tell him I was pregnant, then when I gave birth to you, it hurt me to try and raise you without him. But it hurt me, even more, when I gave you up. I thought it would be good for both of us, but it hurt me."

"It hurt me too."

"I love you daughter, " Chariot says giving Akko a kiss.

"I-I love you too…" Akko says blushing.


End file.
